deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-049 vs Plague Knight
Description SCP Foundation vs Shovel Knight! Witch one of these Doctors who would rather spread the Plague then cure it will win? Intro Wiz: The Black Plague, a plague spread by fleas in midevil times that has caused the highest amount of death in recorded history. This might have been because the doctors, kinda, Boomstick: Where both creepy as FUCK AND 'INEFFECTIVE! Wiz: And today two creatures that have dawned the mask of the Plague Doctor will fight it out to the death. SCP-049 Boomstick: HOLY HELL WE GOT HIS NAME WRONG IN THE THUMBNAIL! Wiz: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! Boomstick: I "MEAN" THAT SOMEBODY TOLD ME ABOUT SOME PLAGUE DOCTOR GUY CALLED SCP 047 AND I GOOGLED THAT SHIT AND IT BECAME THIS! Wiz: Ugh... Alright then... Ignoring that, Boomstick: And Plague Knight, the explosives expert of the order of no quarter. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. SCP-049 (Cue SCP-049 theme) Wiz: A 1.9 meter tall humanoid creature, SCP-049 was first discovered in, uhh, somewhere in England, found by local police near a suspected outbreak of, uhh, Data, Expunged? Boomstick: Is that even a word? Wiz: Yes, it means to remove something unwanted from existence. Boomstick: Oh, I actually do that all the time! Wiz: Anyway, back on topic, a strangely fluid english speaker, SCP-049 seems to want to "cure" people from something, presumably what it thinks is the bubonic plague. Boomstick: Oh, that's fine I guess. I didn't actually KNOW I was sick, but, hey, wait, why is he trying to touch me? Wiz: See, the very touch of the creature causes you to, faint. Boomstick: Alright? Uhh Wiz: Though if you wear the jade ring known as SCP-714 his touch won't actually- Boomstick: Wait, one of these damn things is a RING!?!?! Wiz: Yes, one is a cake, too. Boomstick: And this shit is in the same place as Not Slenderman and Four Legged Godzilla. Just wow. Wiz: Yeah, not all of the SCPs kill things, you know. Boomstick: How lame... Wiz: Anyway, SCP-049 will then "Cure" you, basically turning the unlucky victum into a generic mindless zombie that wants to murder any human who comes close to them. Boomstick: Some cure. Well he's called a hostile SCP for a reason, right? He must be really fast or something, right? Wiz: Actually, no. He's pretty slow, in fact. Though he is smart enough to use elevators. Boomstick: Wait, what?! ''SCP-049: Greetings... Plague Knight (Cue: Flowers of Antimony) Wiz: The power of alchemy is a strange power. Boomstick: Wiz, it's not a power. You just make potions and shit. Honestly, this guy is boring... Wiz: But combining that with being a demolition knight, then add a touch of insanity and you have Plague Knight. Boomstick: Ah. So that's why he got his own campaign. Wiz: As a teacher to all of those who favor alchemy, something looked down upon by the citizens in the world of Shovel Knight, Plague Knight wanted to brew the ultimate potion to get everything he wanted. Including, but not limited to, the affection of one of his students Mona. Boomstick: Or as all of you know her as that HAVEN'T played Plague of Shadows, that one girl that throws potions in that one room. Wiz: He joined the Order of no quarter in order to get the essences of the other knights, as well as Shovel Knight and the Enchantress herself. He was able to defeat all of the other knight besides Shovel Knight, Boomstick: Not that it matters since the little bastard stole his essence while he was sleeping. Wiz: And also fought the Enchantress to a standstill, enough to impress her to where she willingly gave him her essence. Boomstick: And? Wiz: The problem was, the potion was unstable after he brewed it and created a shodow-like copy of himself, also becoming a massive corrupted essence. Boomstick: After he killed that thing and Shovel Knight succeeded in his quest, Plague Knight and Mona blew the crap out of the tower of fate, the world now seeing them as heroes. Damn, that's a happy ending. Wiz: That it is. Anyway, Plague Knight's main weapons are his potion bombs. He can change the cases to bounce around, lob at an angle, float in a bubble into the air, spin around him, and even makes it into a boomerang. Boomstick: That sounds like a terrible idea. I love it! Wiz: He can also change the powder to make flames that climb walls, make waves of fire, combine bombs, Boomstick: And fucking shotgun bomb! He can also change the fuses to change HOW the bombs go boom! Long ones, quick ones, remote ones, ones that seek targets, and one that blows up when touching anything! I'm starting to like this guy more and more! Wiz: Not only that, but when he needs some extra air time, he can create an explosion at his feet to propel himself upwards. Boomstick: DAMN! That's it, this is my new favorite knight in fiction! Shovel Knight: Show yourself Plague Knight. Your trickery will not stop me! Plague Knight: Trickery? HEE! The fruits of my research are no mere trick! BOOOOM! HEE HEE HEE HEE! Now let's have a lesson, shall we! I promise... HEE! It will be enlightening! Pre-Battle Plague Knight appeared in a strange area after an explosion. Plague Knight: Hmmm. Must have gone to the wrong place. He was about to throw another bomb down when he heard somebody's voice. ???: Greetings... Plague Knight: Who are you? The strange humanoid creature walked into sight, reveling itself to be SCP-049. SCP-049: Do not be afraid. I am the cure. Plague Knight: I don't feel sick. Though your essence would be good for the serum supernus. SCP-049: I sense the disease within you. Plague Knight: Tell that to my bomb! HEE HEE HEE! BOOOM! SCP-049 seemed unfazed SCP-049: Do not resist. I'm here to cure you. Meanwhile, a guard was sleeping while watching SCP-049's cell. The sound of the explosion woke him up, and he was shocked to see another thing in SCP-049's cell. Guard: Alert! This is a code ____! Guards, stand ready with weapons in case SCP-049 or this other creature exit their cell! Other Voice: Overruled! SCP-173 has escaped again! Guard: What action should I take from here? Other Voice: Code ____! Alert staff if SCP-049 does escape, but until then just keep your eye on them! Guard: Affirmative! Staying in position! Alarms are triggered. Plague Knight: Hmm, this place seems to have a security system. SCP-049: I am the cure. Plague Knight: For the last time. I AM NOT SICK! You seem to be a scientist though. Hand over your essence willingly and I will spare your life. HEE HEE! SCP-049: You are not a doctor. Plague Knight: Alright, that was your last mistake. HEE HEE! '''FIGHT! (Cue The Vital Vitriol Remix) Plague Knight threw three bombs at the SCP and then threw a bomb with Tracer Powder, the flames hitting the masked monster on the other side of the room, who just kept slowly walking towards him. Plague Knight: Is that your only strategy? Then this will be a snap! Plague Knight ran towards him, charging up an explosive jump, jumping over the SCP's head and throwing some cluster powder bombs. SCP-049: Stop resisting. Plague Knight: Let's take this outside, shall we? Plague Knight threw three bombs by the door that combined, creating a massive explosion that broke down said door. Guard: Alert! The door to SCP-049's chamber has been destroyed by some sort of explosion! He seems to be in combat with another sort of being that looks like a plague doctor. Plague Knight hears this over the PDA. Plague Knight: The name's Plague KNIGHT! HEE HEE! So, SCP-049 is what your called? No matter! I- and your actually pretty close! SCP-049 was, indeed, quite close. Plague Knight threw some orbiting bombs around him, all three hitting the beaked creature before jumping away. Plague Knight: I'll deal with YOU later. HEE HEE! Plague Knight explosive jumped through the ceiling, right into another hallway. He was surrounded by guards with guns. Guard: Now now, just stop this and come with us. We'll find a good home for yo- Plague Knight: I think not! HEE! Plague Knight threw three bombs at the ground before jumping into a nearby door. He then looked and saw a small cake on the table. Plague Knight: Hmm, that's odd. No matter. HEE HEE! Meanwhile in the hallway... The guards where waiting for Plague Knight to come out, meanwhile an elevator behind them, a "ding" sound is heard. SCP-049 comes out and touches one of the guards, them falling on the ground, him screaming. The other guards turned around and tried to fire, but before they could the three grounds on the ground remotely detonated, blasting all of them away, SCP-049 keeping his "Patient" within arms reach. He then started preforming surgery. (Some time later) Plague Knight was in the dark room with SCP-871 still, waiting for the guards to come in with some bombs around the door. Then, a strange zombie creature came in, it almost instantly being blown to pieces by the remote bombs. Plague Knight: Is that you forty-niner? SCP-049: Do not be afraid. I am the cure. Plague Knight: Oh, I'm not afraid. SCP-049: The disease is within you. Plague Knight: And your essence is within you, witch I want. So you know what I did? A light turns on, and the entire room is filled with sentry bombs. All of the bombs form together in front of SCP-049 and blow him up, as well as a good amount of the SCP facility. Plague Knight: I'll be taking that. HEE HEE HEE! Plague Knight throws a bomb at his feet and goes back to the explodeatory K.O.! (Cue Prime Your Potions) Plague Knight is adding SCP-049's essence to his ultimate potion while it shows the SCP foundation repairing the building. Boomstick: HELL YEAH! EXPLOSIVES WIN! Wiz: This really shouldn't be a surprise to anyone. Plague Knight can fight the Enchantress to a standstill and blow up the entire tower of fate. An explosion like that would be more then enough to kill almost ANY SCP, besides 682. Boomstick: Forty-Nine would hardly be able to get close to Plague Knight, and Plague Knight can safely attack the psudo plague doctor with EXPLOSIVES! SCP-049 wanted to cure the world, but it just blew up in his face. Wiz: The winner is Plague Knight. Next time on Death Battle! *Sigh*, how many times am I gonna do this... REMASTER! Yes, it's Fredbear vs Sans again. I may or may not agree with the results from before. Put your complaints in the comments or somthing.Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:'Doctor' themed Death Battles Category:The Smashor Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Creepypasta' themed Death Battle Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles